Itawaru
by stubzs87
Summary: "A little scratch?" she inquired, some of her frustration and anguish lacing her voice. "Really, Niji, it's nothing to worry—" "How bad is it then?" "I'm still waiting on the doctor to examine it properly," came his dodgy reply. "It shouldn't be too much longer." "How bad is it, Shinsuke?" she repeated fiercely. Her feet started mildly pacing back and forth. Sequel to Shoganai


_**Author's Notes: As promised, a new update for the new year. Thanks for the likes and feedback, and please enjoy~**_

_**Regular text in quotes=Spoken Japenese**_  
_**Italic text in quotes=Spoken English**_  
_**Italic text outside quotes=Thoughts**_  
_**Bold text in or outside quotes=emphasis on words.**_  
_**text between dashes (- text -)=text massage.**_

_**Translations: **_  
_**Itawaru - to care for**_  
_**Gyudon - it is basically a bowl of rice with beef on the top seasoned with different ingredients and spices.  
Kitsune - Fox (Asuka's pet name for Shinsuke)  
Niji - "rainbow" (one of Shinsuke's pet name for Asuka)**_

_**As always let me know if any translations are incorrect.**_

* * *

Asuka wasn't there when it happened; she only saw the aftermath hours later.

She had been over in catering with Becky and Charlotte before a house show when Naomi rushed over to them.

_"There's been an accident,"_ she said, her voice high with worry. _"Shinsuke was attacked by a dog."_

Asuka nearly choked on her bite of chicken. She then mistakenly spoke in Japanese before gaining control over herself, overcome with worry as she was.

So many possibilities flew through her head on the severity of the attack. It felt like a punch to the sternum.

_"What?"_ was all she could coherently say though she had a million questions on the tip of her tongue.

_"He was in men's locker room,"_ Naomi elaborated. _"An officer doing a bomb sweep with a dog came in and it just bit him on the leg out of nowhere."_

_"How bad is it?"_ Charlotte asked. Her face, as well as Becky's, took on expressions of concern.

_"I wasn't there, but Jimmy said it looked pretty bad. Shinsuke was taken to the hospital for evaluation." _

A minor sense of relief cushioned Asuka's chest where earlier it felt it might cave in. But the hospital trip still ramped up her anxiety. Maybe WWE was doing it just to play things safe. Nevertheless, the situation sounded serious.

She needed to know straight from Shinsuke.

As if he managed to sense her unease from whatever local hospital he was sitting at, he pinged her a text message to her phone. It read:

\- Suffered a little scratch and won't make it to the show tonight. I'll see you later, Asuka. -

Damnit, he was trying to play it off as nothing to make her feel better.

Asuka grit her teeth and hit the speed-dial so hard on the screen of her phone, her finger joint creaked in protest.

Shinsuke answered on the fifth ring – yes she had kept count. "Hello," he said genially. No way he really felt the way he sounded.

"A little scratch?" she inquired, some of her frustration and anguish lacing her voice.

"Really, Niji, it's nothing to worry—"

"How bad is it then?"

"I'm still waiting on the doctor to examine it properly," came his dodgy reply. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"How bad is it, Shinsuke?" she repeated fiercely. Her feet started mildly pacing back and forth.

There was a silence on the other end for a few moments, then, "It's…hard to walk on my left leg," another pause. "I might have to sit out a few more shows…"

"Oh, Shinsuke…" she breathed.

Shinsuke looked to be closing in on gaining the United States Championship after his failed quest for the WWE title. Now he was hit with another roadblock.

How long would it take for his leg to heal? Would this injury jeopardize his placement in the title contention?

"Look, don't worry. I'll be okay. Enjoy the show."

"I'd much rather be at your side," she admitted without hesitation. She needed to take care of him as he had taken care of her, just as AJ had said.

"You will be soon. I'll meet you at my place after you're done on the road."

She stopped pacing. "How are you going to get there? Who's going to take care of you while I'm doing shows?"

"I'm sure something will be figured out," he assured her before telling her goodbye.

Asuka lowered her hand, staring at her phone for several long moments before finally killing the call completely.

_"I need to be there for him,"_ she told the three other women absently, though she knew it was an abject impossibility. She was scheduled for a match tonight.

_"What's the situation?"_ Becky asked.

After telling them the details, Charlotte grabbed Asuka by the wrist and hauled her towards the talent relations office set up for the arena.

_"What are you doing?"_ Asuka called after her.

Charlotte flashed a smile over her shoulder. _"You're right, you need to be there for him."_

_..._

Asuka arrived at Shinsuke's hospital room to find him lying on the sterile bed, atop the sheets, likely to avoid having to remove the blankets and jostle his injury. Thankfully he was dressed in his work out clothes - a pair of baggy shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt - as removing pants to examine his wound would likely require cutting up his pant leg with scissors.

His lower left leg was heavily bandaged, giving her no idea of what the bite looked like.

"A-Asuka," his eye immediately widened in surprise. "What are you doing here? You can't just leave the show."

She just flashed him a smile and twirled her car keys around her finger. "I can when I'm you're girlfriend and you need someone to help you to the hotel. A cab or Uber driver won't cut it for my Kitsune. Don't worry; I got the okay to leave the arena. I've also been given leave to come home with you."

Shinsuke let out a breath of relief. "I had organized a ride with Akira and Kenta to a hotel as they did not have any matches scheduled."

"I know, I passed them in the waiting room." She sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed. "Besides I need to be here to know how I should care for you."

A blush crossed Shinsuke's face and he looked ready to object, but in the end, he said nothing to argue against her wishes.

Moments later the doctor returned and Asuka introduced herself. She expressed her desire to know about Shinsuke's condition and how to best help him recover. Shinsuke often had to resort to translating the instructions into Japanese, but when all was said and done, Dr. Garcia was content that the both of them seemed to understand her instructions.

Before Shinsuke was checked out, the doctor also wrote out a prescription for a topical antibiotic treatment as well as pain relievers.

_"Well, that about does it. Any questions?"_ asked Dr. Garcia. When they shook their heads, the middle-aged women smiled. _"Then I'll take my leave. A nurse will be in momentarily with a wheelchair. If anything comes up or if you have any questions later, feel free to let me or your personal physician know."_

Before the doctor could leave, Shinsuke said, _"No wheelchair, I want crutches. Add them to the bill if need be."_

Dr. Garcia gave him a questioning look, but he seemed steely in his resolve. _"Yes of course. I'll have crutches brought to you shortly."_

_"Thank you,"_ Asuka expressed her gratitude brightly.

...

The ride to the hotel had been hectic.

Though Asuka had promised that she would be fine taking Shinsuke to the hotel on her own, Kenta and Akira were determined to help. Akira volunteered to drive against Kenta's arguing that it was a horrible idea. Akira refused to relinquish the duty, so Kenta settled for taking on the role of co-pilot.

Shinsuke was quite mobile on his crutches, only requiring some aid in getting into the rented SUV; which Asuka eagerly participated in. She sat with him in the back seat while Akira attempted to navigate the busy New York City streets.

"Idiot! You missed the turn!" Kenta yelled.

"I did not!" Akira countered. "The opposing traffic wouldn't let me turn!" He took a swift right down another street, then braked hard in order to avoid rear-ending a cab that had cut him off.

Asuka noticed Shinsuke wince at the quick stop, but he made not one complaint.

"You're not being assertive enough!" the anger in Kenta's voice grew more prominent.

"You try driving!" Akira white-knuckled the steering wheel as he made another screeching turn.

Once again Shinsuke flinched in pain.

Asuka took his hand and linked their fingers, hoping the gesture would give him some form of comfort. "We'll be there soon," she said gently, though she was truly unsure of the timeliness of their arrival.

He nodded silently, but the way his brow was pinched together she could tell he was suffering. Not only was the jostling of his injured leg a factor, but likely he was developing a migraine at their driver and co-pilot's arguing as well.

"I offered to drive in the first place, idiot!" Kenta carried on loudly, then glanced back at them "Look, now you're causing Nakamura discomfort. I should kill you for your careless stupidity!"

"Hey, do not threaten me so seriously!"

"If you do stop this arguing and reckless driving…" Asuka growled lowly. "I will surely kill the both of you myself."

Akira and Kenta gave her wide-eyed glances before simultaneously apologizing. The rest of the trip went smoother and with far fewer mistakes.

Even so, by the time they arrived at the hotel, a slick sheen of perspiration had coated Shinsuke's forehead.

"Maybe you need to take another dose of your pain medicine," Asuka suggested, digging into her purse for the prescription.

Shinsuke was already hobbling out of the SUV onto his crutches, likely eager to escape their two friends. "I'm fine, just need to out of this car." Powering through his pain, he moved with surprising speed across the sidewalk to the front of the hotel where he paused in front of the door.

Asuka bit the inside of her cheek. _Men…always stubbornly hiding their anguish for fear of appearing weak…_

She ordered their companions to get Shinsuke's belongings. After grabbing her own wheeled-suitcase, she moved to hold the door for Shinsuke. They checked in at the reception desk then took the elevator up to the third floor.

Once inside their hastily booked room, Shinsuke made a bee-line for the bed and collapsed in a heap – his back and hips on the mattress, long legs hanging off the edge. He raised his arms and covered his eyes as though they were sensitive to any amount of light.

Fearful that he might be suddenly suffering from an onset of a fever, Asuka promptly came to his side. She removed his arms and placed the back of her hand to his forehead. He felt a touch warm, but not alarmingly so. But she could not be sure without using the thermometer she had picked up at the hospital's pharmacy.

Shinsuke groaned, and contrary to his earlier tough-guy façade held her hand to the side of his face.

After placing Shinsuke's suitcase at the bedside for easy access, Akira and Kenta loomed in to watch. But not too close. They still seemed to be afraid of incurring her wrath.

"Is he okay?" Kenta asked quietly.

"I think so," Asuka replied, brushing Shin's cheek with the back of her knuckles. Shinsuke appeared to relax a fraction in response. She continued, "I just think he's tired. The effect of his pain relievers have probably diminished, and your bickering sure didn't help…"

Akira and Kenta flickered their eyes guiltily to look elsewhere, their feet shifting awkwardly from one to the other. Different though they were, the two of them shared similar mannerisms. She found that mildly adorable.

Taking pity on them, Asuka pulled away from Shinsuke to hug them both. "Nevertheless, thank you so much for all your help."

Akira hugged her back exuberantly. "We're always happy to help, Asuka-chan!"

"It was nothing," Kenta sniffed.

After their friends left, Asuka returned to Shinsuke. He was in relatively the same position he had dropped himself in; his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She lay down beside him and traced his nose with the tip of her index finger.

"Kitsune…" she cooed.

His answer came out as a lethargic hum.

She went on trailing her finger over the planes of his face. "Let me take your temperature."

"Hmm…I'm fine. You're already working your magic on me." He lifted his hand and blindly searched out her face, stroking her hair and cheek as a show of thanks.

"Then how about a kiss?"

"That…I will gladly grant you, Empress."

Concealing her devious plot was quite easy as Shinsuke's eyes were still closed. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss to his lips. He made an appreciative sound in his throat and seemed to come marginally more alive under her, lifting his head to enhance their kiss.

Encouraged by his enthusiasm, she nipped and licked at his mouth. When he would move to catch her tongue, she would teasingly pull back just out of his reach. His lips gave chase, but she'd only give him a fleeting taste before retreating again.

Shinsuke's ardor increased as well as his frustration at her flirtatious taunting. Supporting himself with his palms flat on the bed behind him, he half sat up. His mouth parted just the amount she needed and she took action, slipping the thermometer under his tongue with lightning speed.

"Umph!" His eyes opened with absurd wideness. And just like that, he flopped back onto the bed, apparently losing his energy once more. "Yuu...twicked me…" he pouted out around the device between his lips.

"You should have just taken the thermometer." She booped him on the nose.

"Nowpe." He closed his eyes. "Nawt doin' so wash warth it," he said in reference to her kissing him.

After a moment the thermometer beeped. Asuka slipped it from his mouth and read the digital display aloud, "98.9. Nothing dangerous."

"See, I told you I was fine," he said. Cracking one eye open, he gave her a lazy grin. "The only fever I have is the one you give me, Niji."

Asuka bopped him on the forehead with the back of the thermometer, scolding him lightly, "Right now you can't even afford that kind of fever growing on you."

Another pout pulled at his lips and she couldn't resist giving him a quick peck.

"First I'll order you some dinner; heaven knows when you last ate real food. Then you'll take more medicine to reduce your pain and temperature." she bounced off the mattress to her feet, taking out her cell phone to order delivery. "What would you like, Shinsuke?"

Shinsuke's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of food. "Gyudon, if you can find it."

"Coming right up~"

...

Asuka awoke to the feeling of sleeping next to a furnace. Then she heard Shinsuke groaning as he tossed and turned restlessly beside to her. Foggily she rolled over and placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

_Shit, his skin is burning up!_

"Shinsuke!" She came fully awake and shook him.

He mumbled incoherently, twisting himself up in the bed sheets.

Asuka's mind began to race. She recalled them eating last evening, then watching We Bare Bears on the television while cuddling; but for the life of her, she couldn't remember him taking a dose of his medication before they fell asleep. They had obviously forgotten.

She had to get him to down those pills now.

Shaking at his shoulder again, this time with more force, she said. "Shinsuke, please wake up."

"Nnnghh..." He opened bleary eyes.

"You need to take your medicine," she said with urgency.

Shinsuke blinked once at her before his eyes rolled closed and he shifted onto his side, back facing her again.

"Hey! Shinsuke!" she shook and pulled at him repeatedly, but he stubbornly fought her from turning him back over. Growing frantic, she used all her strength and was able to get him on his back. As much as it pained her to do so, she slapped him across the face.

His eyes snapped open, looking marginally clearer than before. "W-What was that for?" he asked, sounding moderately wounded.

"Sit up," she ordered. Looked like she'd have to be tough with him right now.

Shinsuke let out a groan, but with her help, did as she asked. She got up and retrieved the thermometer. Thankfully he didn't fight her with this as well and accepted the medical device into his mouth.

While they waited for the thermometer to read his temperature Asuka ran her hands over his hair and scalp. His head was moist with sweat, saturating into his hair.

Shinsuke caught her hand in his after a moment – his lack of coordination affecting his movement – and placed her palm against his cheek. He was likely seeking solace in the lower temperature of her hand against his feverish skin. She cradled his head in her arms and pulled him against her side, his face pressed to her waist as she stood next to his seated form.

The thermometer beeped, prompting Asuka to check the reading. It said 99.5.

Loath to pull away from him as she was, she needed to begin treating his fever immediately. If it got much higher he might have to return to the hospital.

And if he didn't get better soon, they might not make it to their flight scheduled for Orlando. Thankfully it wasn't until that night, so she had **some** wiggle room to get him back into shape.

She rattled the correct dosage of his medication out of the bottle (though it was prescribed for pain, it was also a fever reducer), filled up a glass of water, and returned to give him both.

"Here, take this and drink all of the water."

Shinsuke groaned dramatically, but popped the pill into his mouth, downing it with a gulp of water. He then grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to him. He buried his face in her abdomen, long arms encircling her waist.

"I feel like shit," came his muffled words.

Asuka smiled and patted the back of his head, her fingers playing with his damp ponytail. "You look like shit," she teased then kissed the crown of his head, "my poor Kitsune."

She made him drink the rest of his water then phoned the hospital to discuss his fever with Dr. Garcia.

Dr. Garcia said that the medicine should help reduce his fever. The older woman explained that Shinsuke should drink plenty of water and drinks with electrolytes while feverish to replace the fluids he lost. He was to simply rest and be monitored. And should his temperature reach 100 or more, he would have to return to the medical facility immediately.

Asuka was proud of herself that she was able to get the gist of everything without having to defer to Shinsuke for translation.

After ending the call, she turned to him with a smile and cracked her knuckles. "Alright, let's kick this fever's butt!"

...

Opening Shinsuke's front door, Asuka exclaimed cheerfully, "Home, sweet home!"

Shinsuke followed her inside on his crutches. He exhaled in alleviation, also appearing happy to be home.

Under Asuka's vigilance, his fever lowered enough that he was safe to make it onto their scheduled flight. Still, she kept a close eye on him throughout the whole journey. Thankfully his temperature was no more than a mild fever. His pain also seemed like it had subsided, though he moved more sluggishly and with some stiffness.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, wheeling their suitcases into a corner of the living room for the time being.

Though Shinsuke had initially looked relieved to be home, as she watched him stand and gaze aimlessly around the room, she thought she could see some disappointment in him.

And who could blame him? He had to sit out a title match due to this unfortunate accident. He was likely already itching to get back into action.

Not to mention he was likely tired and probably still didn't feel too good from the fever or his injury.

"Hey," she said, carefully hugging him from behind. "Everything will work out. You will be back in the ring before you know it."

His large, warm hand shifted awkwardly from his crutch to cover her own. "I know. I just…I feel listless at the moment. There's not much that I normally do that I can probably accomplish in my current state."

Asuka's heart silently wept for him, but it also strengthened her determination to aid him in his recovery. She would take care of him as he had taken care of her in her time of need.

"It's late, or early, so maybe it's best to worry first about getting some proper sleep," she offered. "We'll consider what we can do to keep you entertained tomorrow."

She felt Shinsuke nod. "I am a little hungry, though. But I'm afraid I have nothing in the fridge, and the pantry is pretty bare…"

"Hmmm…not many restaurants are open at this hour either…" Asuka pursed her lips in thought. Tired as she was, she was willing to go the extra mile. She released him and told him she would be back.

"Where are you going?" he inquired tiredly as he watched her head for the front door.

She flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

Asuka spent about an hour at the local Wal-Mart, picking up all sorts of different things: some healthy snacks, boxed meals for lazy days, and a myriad of proteins, vegetables, grains, and spices for several different home-cooked meals. She often didn't get time to flex her culinary muscles. With an extended time off, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that. And Shinsuke loved her home cooking.

She also decided upon passing the toy section to pick out a variety of board games to help keep Shinsuke busy. There were some she knew, and many others she didn't, but she purchased a balance between the two. If it came down to it, they could make up their own games.

She came back to find Shinsuke dozing on the couch. He awoke and instantly rose to help her. She shook her head, chiding him, "I can handle the bags, so just sit your butt back down."

"You're being quite sassy." A ghost of a smirk lifted his lips as he plopped down none too gracefully.

Five minutes or so later she had carried all the groceries into the house and after another ten minutes, she had put everything in its place (over time she had become acquainted with the layout of Shinsuke's kitchen).

"What would you like?" she asked when Shinsuke wearily hobbled into the kitchen.

"Just something small."

In the end, they both settled on cups of mixed fruit.

"How do you feel about losing your streak?" Shinsuke questioned after a momentary silence.

Asuka looked up, surprised by his sudden inquiry. She mulled over her answer in her head before verbalizing it.

"In a lot of ways I miss it. But in many other ways, I feel that what's done is done and now I can move on to something else. I didn't come here to be known for just the streak. There's so much more I want to do and be known for." Shinsuke nodded, seemingly pleased with her answer. She tossed her empty cup in the recycling bin and placed the fork in the sink, rinsing it off. "What about you?" she tossed a question back at him. "How do you feel about getting three matches against AJ for the WWE Championship, but never getting the gold?"

Shinsuke stabbed the last chunk of pineapple with his fork before putting it into his mouth. He chewed on it longer than was necessary, but she said nothing of it.

Eventually, he swallowed it down then said, "What I wanted most out of coming to WWE were three things: to face the best, to fight a champion, and to become a champion. I've accomplished two of those goals. Although I really wanted it to be the WWE Championship…" transitory doubt clouded his eyes before disappearing, "I…I feel that I will become U.S. Champion."

"You will, Shinsuke," Asuka spoke with conviction. "And one day you will be WWE Champion."

After discarding his disposable cup and fork, Shinsuke hobbled closer to her. He cupped her face lovingly in his hands. "And you, Niji…you may not have gold yet either, but you are already my champion."

Her heart melted and her legs threatened to turn to spaghetti. But she held her equilibrium in check, standing on her tiptoes in order to kiss him sweetly. He got the hint and immediately lowered his head to close the distance.

The moment their lips met he relaxed against her. Leaning both of his crutches against the counter directly behind her, he braced one hand on the surface as his other arm pulled her against him. He could only hold her so long before tiredness or pain forced his other hand to also grip the countertop.

They soaked each other in for a few minutes longer before the alarm on Asuka's phone interrupted them, signaling that it was time for Shinsuke to take another dose of medicine.

She grabbed his crutches and handed them to him. "Come, let's get you your pill and get you into bed."

"Alright, alright, nurse Asuka."

He took his medicine then they began to get changed on opposite sides of the bed - Shinsuke sitting on the edge of the bed in order to undress without straining his leg. By now they were both comfortable enough with each other that they didn't mind stripping down to their underwear.

Asuka was slipping on a nightshirt when she spied Shinsuke's underwear. A giggle escaped her unbidden and she couldn't stop herself from climbing over his bed to snap the back of his waistband.

"Cute undies, Nakamura," she said, referring to the cartoony cinnamon buns printed on the fabric.

Shinsuke started a little then looked down at his underwear, as though he was noticing them for the first time.

"I forgot I wore these today," he admitted, a blush creeping over his face. "I always seem to be wearing silly things when I get hurt. How embarrassing…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of. They make your cinnamon buns look great~" she smiled cheekily up at him.

"Ohh, is that true?" he asked with a bit of a grin.

"Mhmmm," she nodded, army crawling on her stomach so that she was closer to him. She snaked her arms around his naked waist and rubbed her cheek against his warm side.

"Well, I must say I am a fan of yours as well," he said, then reached behind her to snap the delicate waistband of her tiger-printed panties beneath her nightshirt.

Asuka squealed and jokingly cried "Pervert~" batting playfully at his hand.

Simply giving her his fox-grin, he retorted, "Oh you're just as much of a pervert, Kitsune."

Their verbal taunts evolved into a grapple/tickle war (both careful of Shinsuke's leg, of course), which dissolved into another kissing session. Tiredness overcame the two of them so suddenly they barely untangled themselves from one other before they were both floating off to sleep.

...

The next day Asuka discovered Shinsuke attempting to shower.

He was already under the spray of water, awkwardly using his crutches for balance, as his shower was just wide enough that it made bracing himself on the walls virtually impossible. Even with the aid of the crutches, he was having a hard time of it. He couldn't very well use his hands to both balance himself on the crutches and wash at the same time.

"What are you doing?" she asked dubiously from the other side of the fogged glass blurring his naked form from her view.

Shinsuke grunted as he carried on with his fruitless task. "I needed to wash up. I feel gross from yesterday."

The fact that he was using his crutches to stand upright in the shower proved that he still had trouble standing on his own, due either to pain or weakness. Attempting such an unworkable feat on his own told her that he might still be delirious from yesterday's fever.

Unmistakably, Shinsuke wasn't quite in his right mind.

"How's that going for you?" she humored him.

"I'm. Just. Fine," barely contained annoyance dripped from his every word.

"That's it," she muttered and stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"W-What are you—" he stammered the instant she entered through the shower door, uncaring of the water streaming over her and her undergarments.

"What does it look like?" she gave him a wry smile, "I'm keeping you from being foolish and hurting yourself worse."

An intense shade of red colored his cheekbones as he gaped like a fish at her boldness. She motioned for the shampoo bottle in his hand. Shinsuke looked from her hand then to her face, before relinquishing the bottle to her.

"Now, just stand there on your crutches and focus on not losing your balance or slipping," she instructed.

He nodded stiffly.

Though Asuka had been wanting badly to look over his bare anatomy for some time, now was not that time. She didn't want to take advantage of his vulnerable state or make him uncomfortable. Keeping her eyes trained well above his waist, she poured some shampoo into one hand. Tentatively she began working it into his hair and scalp.

Shinsuke had to tilt his head down for her to reach. Even though he was compliant, he was still slightly tense. Nevertheless, the more she lavished attention on his hair, the more relaxed he became. Before long he was leaning eagerly into her touch, a purring hum rumbling deep in his chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" she inquired.

"Mmm." He nodded lazily and she smiled though he could not see.

"Alright, under the water now."

She steadied him and walked him slowly towards the showerhead. He let out a sigh as the hot spray of water rained down over his head, rinsing out the lather of the shampoo.

Once his hair had been completely cleansed, she took a washcloth and lathered it with a bar of soap. She washed his face, prudent of his eyes.

After she had him rinse the soap off under the shower, Asuka picked up his loofah and squirted some body wash onto it. She scrubbed the strong column of his neck, his broad chest, and then his abdomen.

Attentive eyes flickered between observing her face to watching the motions of her hand over his body.

His gaze trained on her, rivulets of water trailing down his tanned skin, wavy wet hair sticking to the side of his face. All of it caused her stomach to do somersaults.

Biting her lip, she quickly moved behind him to focus on his back. She brushed his hair over his shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way and set to work.

When she came to his long, toned legs, Asuka finally saw Shinsuke's wound for the first time. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, but it still looked gnarly enough. She was sure that the bite had looked far worse when it had been initially inflicted.

She washed his legs first, then remembering Dr. Garcia's direction, she washed only the flesh surrounding the sutured lacerations with gentle strokes.

"There, all done!" she chirped.

The intensity of Shinsuke's eyes when he moved forward to stand beneath the showerhead had her heart thumping double time with nervous anticipation. Suds cascaded down his body to whirl down the drain while twin brown depths swirled with a potent emotion that touched her at her very marrow.

Nothing was said between them but she felt pinned in place by the gravity of his stare.

Finally, his gaze shifted and he opened the shower door, effectively breaking his trance over her. She turned around and turned off the running water then stepped out after him.

The effect of his nudity and her near nakedness had worn off for both of them at this juncture. He easily allowed her to towel him off and wrap the large cloth around his waist. She dried herself off, then had him sit on the toilet so she could redress his injury.

She squirted some antibiotic cream to a large square bandage so that her skin did not come in direct contact with his wound. Next, she gently applied the bandage, securing it with a loose wrapping of gauze. She worked on her task with the careful focus of a geisha pouring tea. The whole process felt very much like a ritual; her at Shinsuke's feet while he quietly watched her hands move with delicate precision.

"There you go," she smiled, patting his knee.

When they both stood, he surprised her by suddenly dropping both crutches and pulling her into a hug.

"You make me feel weak, yet strong at the same time," he murmured, lips pressed lightly against the side of her head, "How is that even possible?"

So stunned and moved by his words and gesture, she could not answer him. She could only lean into his embrace and close her eyes in contentment.

"Thank you, Asuka," he said, hand stroking her damp hair.

She shook her head, then pulled back just enough to plant a puckish kiss on his lips. "Thank me once you get back to one-hundred percent."

He pressed his forehead to hers, their noses brushing together. "Then when I am well, you have my word that you will receive my immense gratitude."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Dunno wanted to convey intimacy and nudity without it being sexual. Probably overplayed the extent of Shinsuke's real-life injury, it was for the purpose of added drama. Also enjoyed writing Asuka and Shinsuke cooped up in a rental with KENTA and Akira :P **_

**_I'm currently in the middle of writing my very last fic in this series. I hope to have it finished soon so I can make updates more frequently._**

**_Any comments and likes are greatly appreciated~ Until next time_.**


End file.
